


Laundry Day

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't see me sitting here on the basement stairs.  They never do.  They probably never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 4, 2006
> 
> Written for the Last Joss Author Standing challenge. This was for challenge #2, shipping Spuffy or Spander.

They don’t see me sitting here on the basement stairs. They never do. They probably never have.

It’s just laundry, but somehow they make doing it look like the most erotic act in the world. I don’t understand how they do that. Even the sexiest, hottest things I ever did with Anya never seemed this intimate.

It’s moments like this I hate them both. Even after all these years, even with all the rejection and the “You’re my best friend” speeches, a part of me still harbors hope that someday I’ll have a shot with Buffy. And sometimes, in the darkest hours of the night, I imagine what it would be like to be possessed by Spike, obsessed about the way he was obsessed with Dru, with Buffy, to find out what there was about him that appealed to the vicious and compassionate alike.

But they just keep doing the laundry, never noticing me sitting here. They look like they would shatter into a million pieces if one of them should so much as touch the other. But I can feel the tension between them, like maybe it would be worth it to get back a moment of what they had had.

Finally I can’t stand to watch it anymore and head back upstairs.

I should go do my own damned laundry, anyway.


End file.
